SEUo
by LauriS
Summary: A partir del hallazgo de un diminuto trozo de pergamino Harry se convierte en un patético espía de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling y la Warner _Delusional_ Brothers. Al amar a los personajes y no interesarme en absoluto el dinero, hago estas humildes historias.

**Notas de Laura: **Luego de terminar de HBP necesitaba una buena dosis de alegría que generalmente encuentro cuando me dedico a escribir. Hace tiempo, tenía la primer parte de este _pseudo.fic_ en algún lugar recóndito de mi disco rígido; hace unos días lo abrí para continuarlo. Si disfrutas con los Harry altamente patéticos aquí quizás te sientas a gusto. Antes que me olvide: SE.Uo –el título de este one shot- según la Real Academia Española son las siglas que significan: **Salvo Error y Omisión**. Sin más, espero que sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por leer!

Dedicado a todos los que **creen en el amor verdadero**.

---------------

"_Muchas veces el amor camina junto a nosotros, temeroso de salir de la sombra, y así lo confundimos con amistad"_

_Mucharrid – Al- Din- Saadi_

_---------------_

**SE.Uo**

Acababa de finalizar la clase de Historia de la Magia; cosa que Harry agradeció pues estaba a punto de conjurar unos pequeños palillos para que le sostengan los ojos tras las gafas; evitando así quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ron ni siquiera se había preocupado por aquello; y el ojiverde tuvo que golpearlo con el codo en las costillas unas seis veces para lograr despertarlo y así retirarse juntos de la clase; hacia un merecido recreo.

Hermione se les unió en la puerta, ya que había demorado un instante más copiando insaciablemente cada una de las palabras del profesor.

-Tus cordones; Harry- dijo ella una vez que estuvo a su lado, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia el zapato izquierdo de él- deberías hacerle un hechizo sujetador todas las mañanas.

-¿Quién diablos podría pensar en hacer eso cuando recién se levanta?- preguntó Ron, alzando considerablemente las cejas como no pudiendo creer aquello.

-Que tu no estés dispuesto a hacerlo, no significa que todos seamos iguales de vagos- argumentó Hermione sonando irritada, a medida que abría su bolso para guardar allí los últimos apuntes.

Harry no tenía ganas de escucharlos discutir, así que se agachó para amarrar sus cordones, y de paso – no le costaba nada- hizo el hechizo que le había recomendado su amiga.

La voz de Hermione se levantaba por momentos y podía oír claramente los chasquidos de la lengua de Ron. Estaba a punto de levantarse para enfrentarlos, una vez que corroboró que tirando de la punta de cordón el moño no se desamarraba, cuando vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino ondear suavemente, hasta depositarse en la punta de su zapato.

Harry lo tomó dispuesto a entregárselo a Hermione, cuando un trazo caligráfico perfecto llamó su atención.

A pesar de estar roto en la parte superior –como si hubiese sido cortado con las manos- él podía ver claramente…

"_¡Diablos!; ¿eso es un corazón?...¡¿desde cuándo Hermione dibuja corazones en los pergaminos!... Seguramente no es de ella… quizás lo tomó de Pavarti o Lavander… ¡Oh Dios!...¡allí dice Hermione!... ¡Y esta es definitivamente su letra!"._

Sin saber muy bien porqué Harry sintió un inminente mareo. Eso demostraba que Hermione era una mujer como cualquier otra y que, seguramente, eso implicaba que se fijara en personas del sexo opuesto más allá de Ron y él; y era, por lo mismo, muy probable que estuviera interesada en un _maldito_ hombre.

Las tripas se le revolvieron violentamente.

"_¿Acaso es Ron?... ¿puede ser posible que con tanta pelea a ella pueda gustarle Ron?"._

Harry salió de su ensoñación cuando los dedos de Ron chasquearon delante de él; y el ojiverde pudo notar como, ahora, el pequeño trozo de pergamino estaba siendo parcialmente destruido en su puño herméticamente cerrado; mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la mandíbula debido a los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?; pensé que no habías resistido Historia de la Magia y te habías quedado dormido aquí mismo- preguntó el colorado entre preocupado y extrañado.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- retrucó él, haciendo caso omiso a las cosas que Ron decía; y poniendo un particular tono posesivo al decir el nombre de su amiga.

-Enojada…para variar- recibió como respuesta.

Era extraño. Soberanamente extraño. Pero desde hacía unos minutos atrás, cualquier cosa que mirara se transformaba en la caligrafía de Hermione en ese trozo de pergamino. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien; o quizás –aún peor- ella amaba a alguien. Lo más descabellado de la situación era que a pesar de que Ron hablaba a su lado de _quién-sabe-qué_ Harry sólo se dedicaba a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a cualquier prospecto masculino que rondara cerca de ellos, con la fugaz esperanza de descubrir si en alguno de esos muchachos se encontraba el misterioso faltante en el pergamino.

Había decidido no devolvérselo a Hermione, que seguramente no tenía idea en qué manos había caído el trozo de pergamino; sino que había optado por conservarlo y usarlo como su única pista en el patético plan que había planeado: averiguar quién era ese muchacho. Quizás los misterios se habían adueñado de gran parte de su vida y no podría salir nunca de ellos; sin embargo, esta vez, descubriría todo por su propia cuenta.

El bendito trozo de Pergamino en lo que quedaba de la tarde, ya le había restado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor –de raciones de a diez- en las clases de Pociones con Snape. Hermione había tomados unas quince veces a Harry por la muñeca para que no se equivoque con los ingredientes, pero él seguía confundiéndolos porque estaba pensando en otra cosa que tenía tres palabras: _aquel maldito tipo_.

Harry agradeció cuando los sorprendió la noche en el Sala Común. Ron y Hermione discutían acerca de si el pájaro disecado que tenía la profesora Spout posado en su extraño sombrero esa tarde podría cantar o no; él, condenadamente harto de esas estúpidas discusiones, había encontrado allí la excusa perfecta para irse a su habitación.

Saludó a sus amigos, deseándoles buenas noches, y a pesar de que Ron no contestó, Hermione se hizo un tiempo para despedirse. Sin más, desapareció por las escaleras de su cuarto, presionando en su mano el ya conocido trozo de pergamino.

Harry se despojó de sus ropas colocándose las prendas dispuesto a pensar todo lo posible ya en la cama; en la cuál cayó momentos más tarde.

De cara a la almohada pudo desenrollar el papel, y centró su mente en algún hechizo que le permita saber de quién se hablaba allí.

"_quizás si hago un ¡Accio!... ¿pero debería ser ¿¡Accio! fragmento de pergamino que falta?... esto es soberanamente estúpido Harry, deja que Hermione haga de su vida lo que quiera…"_

No, no y no. Claro que no.

_-¡Accio… otra parte!-_ murmuró Harry con la varita en alto, concertando todas las partículas de su cerebro en el trozo faltante de pergamino.

Se oyó un chillido profundo a lo lejos que lo hizo sobresaltar. Provenía de la Sala Común, por lo que se levantó rápidamente hasta lograr asomarse por la escalera.

Digamos que lo que vio era una situación graciosa, si no era él el culpable.

Hermione subía a toda velocidad por la escalera de piedra en donde Harry se encontraba, siguiendo desencajadamente unos cuantos libros que volaban en dirección a él.

Harry tuvo un breve bloqueo cerebral al pensar en si desaparecía de la escena lavándose las manos, o le explicaba a Hermione qué demonios era todo eso.

La respuesta llegó tarde. La multitud de libros se depositó a su lado; y sin necesidad de un cartel de neón a su lado, lo señalaba acusadoramente como el culpable de todo.

-¿Harry?- balbuceó Hermione- ¡¿Qué demonios!

El rostro de Harry estaba totalmente pálido; pero logró explicarse con pobres _"necesitaba un libro"_ y _"pensé que había olvidado…"_, para luego desaparecer corriendo como flecha hasta llegar nuevamente a su cama.

Luego de unos quince minutos en los que trató de convencerse de que eso no había sido tan patético como creía, desarmó el bollo de pergamino que tenía en el puño, y lo inspeccionó minuciosamente por enésima vez. Pasaba los dedos suavemente por la caligrafía de Hermione, para ver si mediante el tacto, podía encontrar algún indicio del misterioso muchacho. Evidentemente, no.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, cayendo en la tentación de robarle un poco de Veritaserum a Snape y ponerlo en el jugo de calabaza de Hermione durante la mañana siguiente; en su mente brilló una idea _excepcional_.

Hermione era la persona más inteligente de todo Hogwarts; de eso no tenía duda. Y Hermione era maravillosamente buena para esconder lo que tenía que esconder, como lo había hecho con las monedas hechizadas en los encuentros secretos del Ejército de Dumbledore; así que quizás había utilizado tinta invisible.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir la presión en su pecho que indicaba que estaba seguro que su mejor amiga había hecho algo así, por lo que con absoluta discreción – Ron ya había subido al cuarto y murmuraba algunas cosas que sonaban a _"seguro que canta"_ y _"eso es lo que ella no quiere ver"_- colocó el pergamino bajo la almohada.

-_¡Revelate!-_ susurró, blandiendo la varita que dibujaba algunas florituras. Temeroso, tomó el pergamino entre los dedos, para acercarlo hasta sus ojos. La única pista que quedaba se asomaba por la punta del pergamino cortado.

Una caligráfica Hache apreció frente a él.

Harry ahogó un grito contra la almohada, totalmente espantado.

-¡No puede ser Hadley MacCue! ¡Es un cretino y juega realmente mal al Quidditch!

Pero algo más terrible se había cruzado por su mente.

-¡Hall Waddle!; ¡Nunca permitiré eso Hermione Granger, ¡Es un Slytherin!

Estaba tan furioso con su reciente descubrimiento que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en algunos planes _estratégicos_ para abordar a esos dos muchachos que encajaban perfectamente en el patrón –ambos eran de séptimo como ellos, y ambos, al menos, había cruzado algunas palabras con Hermione- dispuesto a seguir a su mejor amiga a sol y a sombra, y también regularizar esa situación alternándola con una seguidilla a esos dos chicos para no levantar sospechas.

Había decidido que mediante la capa de invisibilidad podría hacer esto sin ser descubierto por algunos días. En cuanto a lo que se relacionaba con Hermione, no debería fingir nada, desde siempre estaba todo el día con ella.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la mañana ya no aguantaba más dar vueltas en la cama imaginando la bludger de MacCue golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y Hermione aplaudiendo en una esquina de las gradas mientras él se desangraba en el césped; por lo que, de un salto, se acercó a su baúl y sacó una pequeña libreta de anotaciones que su amiga le había regalado en el sexto curso. Esta no arrojaba frases parlanchinas como la de quinto, sino que forrada en un impecable cuero escarlata que tenía labrada sus iniciales en color dorado, cumplía la simple función de un diario.

Tomó una pluma, y la colocó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Estaba dispuesto a arrojar en aquella libreta cada uno de los pasos estratégicos que daban esos dos muchachos, y sobre todo, los de Hermione, para –al final del día- analizar en detalle los nuevos acontecimientos en referencia a su _desdicha_.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su nueva tarea de detective, que incluso había procurado dividir la primera hoja del diario en columnas; en donde anotó en el encabezado con su caligrafía desordenada y compacta _"Hermione" _; y luego, cada una de las columnas se diferenciaban por ítems particulares: _miradas- diálogos- clases- PEDDO- recreos- otros más._

Cuando terminó aquello armó las hojas de Hadley y Hall, con una caligrafía más tosca y desprolija, sintiendo un pequeño placer vengativo al hacer aquello. Luego, estiró los brazos y se desperezó, intentando quitar de su mente la vocecilla de su conciencia que lo declaraba rotundamente demente, idiota y con problemas de autoestima.

Sus compañeros de cuarto comenzaron a despertar; Harry zamarreó a Ron para que no se quede dormido, avisándole que iría a desayunar. En verdad tenía hambre, pero Hermione siempre llegaba antes que ellos, y no quería perder la oportunidad de encontrarla en algo sospechoso.

Con un bostezo se acercó de espaldas a ella. Ni bien había arribado al Gran Comedor, había perfilado su mirada de lince –a pesar de las gafas- hasta encontrarla; no había tardado mucho, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Buenos días, Hermione- saludó. Ella devolvió el saludo, algo sorprendida, seguramente por encontrarlo tan temprano allí. Harry sacó la libreta y colocó una cruz en miradas; y luego al lado escribió diminutamente_ "a mi"_.

Luego de desayunar, subió pegado a ella para ir a clases de Transformaciones, pero Hermione no mostraba ningún indicio de interés en nada, más que llegar a su banco y tomar nota detallada de cada palabra que Minerva McGonagall diría. Y así sucedió.

Al finalizar la clase – que curiosamente compartían con Waddle, el Slytherin- Harry había marcado una sola mirada hacia Hall, que calculaba, había sido producto de una ruidosa risa que el muchacho había lanzado cuando el sapo de Lavander se transformó en un globo con plumas, en vez de una gallina. Lo peor había sido, que sacando grandes sumas, al único que Hermione miraba en clases era a él, descontando algunas miradas asesinas hacia Ron. Las miradas hacia Harry estaban justificadas en cierta medida: muchas eran ayuda para los conjuros, pero a otras él no les encontraba un porqué.

Al final del día, tenía unas trescientas doce miradas hacia él, ciento una a Ron –que ya estaba descartado por su inicial no compatible- y una a Hall Waddle; lo que significaba que lo de anotar a cada instante; además de traerle problemas, era una tarea tediosa y sin resultados.

La mañana siguiente decidió llevar a la práctica su plan "b": la capa de invisibilidad.

Estuvo el tiempo que le pareció correspondiente con Hermione; la cuál parecía demasiado interesada en la utilidad que le había dado a la libreta que lo había visto usar el día anterior, por lo que Harry sólo estuvo algunas horas a su lado por temor a ser descubierto.

Durante el recreo, colocándose detrás de una armadura oxidada, colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre él, y se coló entre los estudiantes, logrando divisar a Hadley MacCue junto con algunos jóvenes de Ravenclaw, la casa a la cual pertenecía.

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada a unos metros del muchacho, coloreando lo que parecía ser un fiel dibujo a alguna de las últimas criaturas que habían aparecido en "El Quisquilloso" llamadas _Curosondras_.

Harry se acercó sigilosamente, y vio que tenía colgada al cuello la moneda de ED junto con unas pelusas de algún animal que él desconocía.

-¡Ey, Lunática; bonito medallón!- dijo Hadley en tono burlón, señalando la túnica de Luna. Ella, sin embargo, asomó la punta de la nariz por la revista, y lo observó con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Has visto, son geniales, Hermione Granger ha sido realmente generosa en ofrecérnoslo- dijo sonriente, y volvió sus ojos a la revista. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, y trató de focalizar sus sentidos en poder observar cada detalle de la reacción de Hadley al oír el nombre de su amiga.

-¿Esa es la que anda con Harry Potter de aquí para allá verdad?- preguntó MacCue, y Harry trató de obviar el impulso de salir debajo de la capa y hacerse ver con orgullo: si, era él.

-Es su mejor amiga- asintió Luna, sin siquiera mosquearse y tomando un lápiz azul profundo para contornear la figura.

-Eso no es lo que parece- respondió Hadley con una sonrisa, mientras golpeaba con el codo a dos de sus compañeros que lanzaban una carcajada. Harry enarcó una ceja, no hacía falta que parezca celoso, él ya lo había descubierto; era Hadley MacCue la persona misteriosa del pergamino.

-Todo el mundo lo sospecha, pero que yo sepa, hasta el momento, son sólo amigos- respondió Luna, colocándose la varita en la oreja y recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse a clases, pues la campana había sonado.

Harry la siguió; y luego de meterse en un recoveco para quitarse la capa, la frenó colocándose delante de ella.

-Hola, Luna- dijo jadeando a causa de la rapidez con la que tuvo que alcanzarla.

-¡Harry!- respondió la muchacha- justo estaba hablando de ti mientras coloreaba una de las últimas versiones de las _Curosondras_ aparecidas en Japón. Tres hombres juran haber visto…

-¿Hadley MacCue habla con Hermione?- la cortó Harry, intentando no parecer descortés a pesar de su poco interés en aquellas criaturas. Luna no parecía impresionada por esa desencajada indagatoria; así que se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No que yo sepa; tu sabes que soy un año menor y no sé mucho sobre eso. Recuerdo haberlos visto una vez en la biblioteca, pero yo estaba analizando pelusas de _andromida Lectus_… ¿te conté alguna vez de esas criaturas?; suelen habitar en sitios húmedos y tienen un gran poder de aparición….

-Lo siento Luna, debo retirarme- anunció Harry y se echó a correr mientras le gritaba un _"muchas gracias"._

"_¡Ajá, así que Hermione se encontró con él en la biblioteca; claro… ¿quién iba a sospechar de la biblioteca, si no es por ella ni Ron ni yo vamos muy seguido allí. Ya tienes muchas pistas Harry… un día más de investigación y la abordas…." _

La noche llegó, y Harry volvió al cuarto rápidamente para tachar a Hall- el de Slytherin- del cuaderno; y remarcar en un rectángulo, el nombre de Hadley con algo de impaciencia, haciendo algunas anotaciones como _"biblioteca"_ de la cuál salían disparadas algunas flechas que rezaban _"como fui tan estúpido" _y _"acompañar a Hermione allí"._

A diferencia, sus notas de las clases en dos días habían decaído estrepitosamente, debido a su nuevo oficio de patético detective; y cuando él volvió de regreso a la Sala Común para intentar desarrollar los tres cuartos de pergamino que debería entregar al día siguiente en Historia de la Magia, Hermione lo miraba preocupada.

Él intentó hacer caso omiso el tiempo que pudo; pero la mirada insistente de su amiga había logrado invocar a la suya en un descuido, y una vez que había respondido el gesto –él sabía- ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué has estado actuando tan extraño estos dos últimos días, Harry?- preguntó ella frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo- Estoy preocupada.

Él hubiese querido responderle _"Puedes preocuparte por Hadley si tanto te interesa",_ pero prefirió dejar aquel tema para otro momento.

-¿Yo, no me pasa nada Hermione, quizás estoy algo cansado de tanta tarea- mintió, fijando la vista en el tintero para poder sentirse menos culpable.

-No sé de qué tarea puedes estar cansado si no hay hecho nada en este último tiempo; ni siquiera en clases- reprochó Hermione enarcando una ceja.

Ron bufó algo exasperado por la ya clásica preocupación de Hermione hacia él, y guardó las cosas de mala gana en la mochila, despidiéndose de ellos. Harry sintió un furtivo deseo de irse con él, pero eso dejaría en evidencia que estaba en algo extraño; por lo que se dedicó a terminar la tarea.

-¿Vas a contarme?- insistió Hermione, fingiendo un vago desinterés que no le salía para nada bien.

-Estoy tras las pistas de algo realmente grande- explicó Harry atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos; y puedo ver un destello de total atención en las orbes castañas.

-Pero Voldemort ya no está, Harry- intentó Hermione con un tono melodioso que demostraba apoyo.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Pero, créeme, esto es realmente importante para mi- reprochó Harry, resguardando su impaciencia por confesarle todo lo que había descubierto en esos días.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante para ti que te quieran matar todos los años?; ahora que ya te has librado de eso…- comenzó Hermione pensativa, mientras movía rigurosamente la punta de la pluma sobre su mejilla.

-… Tengo nuevas cosas con las que necesito lidiar- continuó Harry, cortando el discurso de su amiga- sólo dame medio día más Hermione, y te prometo que te contaré todo con lujo de detalles.

Ella parecía satisfecha con su respuesta; la paciencia –al contrario de él- siempre había sido uno de sus fuertes; por lo que estiró su brazo pidiéndole a Harry su pergamino, en un gesto de ayudarlo a terminar la redacción.

Los ojos de él brillaron, estaba fascinado.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Y esas últimas palabras quedaron resonando en la piedra, cuando Harry caminó hacia su habitación, sin notar el particular asombro que se dibujaba en el rostro de Hermione.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba más descansado, y su cerebro funcionaba demasiado rápido cuando vio que, en clases de Herbología, Hadley MacCue estaba allí riendo con los mismos compañeros con los cuales los había visto la tarde anterior.

Notó como Hermione lo miraba de reojo con un gesto de desaprobación; y en su mente se armó la maravillosa idea de que –quizás- habían peleado, así que, cuidadosamente, deslizó su diario de anotaciones por debajo del banco, y anotó desordenadamente _"¡Pelea!"_ con signos de exclamación y, sin poder evitarlo, una cara sonriente a su lado.

Antes de que termine la clase; Harry recordó que le había prometido a Hermione que esa tarde le contaría lo que había estado averiguando, por lo que creyó oportuno hacérselo saber mediante una nota. Detrás del famoso pergamino en el cual la declaración de amor de su amiga hacia Hadley, escribió:_ "Hoy a las 19, en la biblioteca. Trae esta nota. Harry"_

Chistando por lo bajo para no ser descubierto; estiró su brazo derecho y colocó la nota sobre la palma de Hermione con una media sonrisa, notando el gesto de interés de su amiga.

Harry reparó en la repentina palidez que alcanzó el rostro de Hermione cuando desdoblaba el pergamino; para luego cubrirse de un tono carmesí profundo; pero no le devolvió la mirada a Harry, por lo que él se sintió satisfecho: por una vez en su vida había sido más inteligente que Hermione, y ella ya sospechaba de sus evidencias.

Al salir de la clase, sin embargo, sucedió algo inesperado: Hadley abordó a Hermione en la puerta, y pidió hablar con ella. Ron había insistido tanto en ir a comer, que Harry no tuvo más remedio que insultar por lo bajo y acompañarlo.

_-"Seguramente se reconcilia con ese estúpido; y tu no has podido hacer nada"-_ se reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Su angustia era tanta que no probó bocado; sin embargo Hermione parecía normal cuando momentos más tarde ocupó su lugar en el Gran Comedor, y su rostro era inescrutable.

A las 18: 50 Harry ya estaba en la biblioteca –sección prohibida- a pesar de su conocida impuntualidad.

Caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba para sus adentros, sus brazos atrás de su espalda, entrelazados con las manos. Sobre una mesa descansaba el diario, en el cual las anotaciones con las pistas habían pasado a ser las máximas evidencias del amor de su amiga; pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en una cosa: ¡Cómo odiaba a Hadley MacCue!

Ese tipo no conocía a Hermione como él, no jugaba bien al Quidditch, nunca había estado al borde de la muerte; Hermione nunca había puesto en juego su vida por él, y se la pasaba riendo en las clases.

Sintió una respiración agitada a sus espaldas, y procuró voltear para encontrar a Hermione frente a él.

Parecía realmente al borde de un colapso nervioso. Presionaba los incisivos sobre su labio inferior, y evitaba la vista de Harry a toda costa; por lo que casi tropieza cuando comenzó a acercase a él.

-Aquí estoy- anunció con una vez que no se parecía en nada a la suya; totalmente chillona y distorsionada. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y sin desenlazar los brazos de su espalda se acercó a la mesa en dónde reposaba el cuaderno.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?- preguntó firmemente, su voz resonando entre los estantes repletos de libros.

Hermione metió una mano temblorosa en el bolsillo de su túnica, y con movimientos esporádicos logró ubicarlo al lado del cuaderno de evidencias; luego, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y Harry comprendió que parecía estar rezando.

-Bien…- Harry cortaba el discurso que tanto había ensayado, quizás para darle más importancia y misterio a sus palabras- ¿Por dónde empezar, Hermione?

Ella lanzó un chillido que intentó amortiguar detrás de sus manos; pero procuró parecer estable y decidida.

-Por el comienzo, si es posible- reprochó, para nada acobardada pero su voz seguía sonando diferente. Harry la miró por última vez y luego volvió a caminar en círculos, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Hace unos días ese trozo de pergamino que tú has traído, calló sobre mi zapato. Tú sabes que soy algo curioso, y antes de devolvértelo no puedo evitar leer el contenido. Si, si, puede ser que no haya sido lo más correcto- se atajó Harry, cuando ella parecía dispuesta a reprochar- pero lo hecho, hecho está. Intenté conjurar el otro trozo faltante, pero el _Accio!_ no funcionó…

-Podrías haber intentado con…-comenzó Hermione, más adentrada en la conversación, dispuesta a dar una clase de hechizos.

-De todas maneras- la cortó Harry, alzando la mano que al fin soltó de sus espaldas- pude lograr revelar la inicial de ese nombre, a pesar de que has sido muy inteligente al utilizar tinta invisible.

Hermione se apoyó en la estantería más cercana, parecía propensa a desmayarse en cualquier momento; y revolvía su cabello para mantenerlo en su sitio, aunque sólo lograba encresparlo más.

-Y – abrió el cuaderno acercándolo a ella- pude descubrir que estás enamorada de Hadley MacCue, una de las dos personas del sexo masculino que en séptimo curso tienen un nombre que comienza con hache. También sé que han discutido, y se amigaron esta mañana; y, por supuesto, también conozco de sus encuentros en la biblioteca- finalizó Harry con los ojos brillantes de emoción y inyectados en sangre por la cólera aún persistente hacia ese muchacho.

Sin embargo, Hermione lanzó un sonoro suspiro de alivio seguido de una estruendosa carcajada. Y, definitivamente, eso no estaba previsto en su _categórico plan_.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Harry sumamente asombrado, deteniendo el paso justo delante de ella.

-De esto, sinceramente, es lo más estúpido que oí en mi vida- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry se mostró impaciente, pensando en qué parte su estrategia había fallado.

-¿Me vas a negar que te encontraste con él en la biblioteca?- volvió a preguntar, retomando su caminata.

-No, una vez recuerdo que vine a buscar algo de ayuda para nuestra tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y él estaba aquí; me alcanzó un libro que estaba demasiado alto- respondió Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza, de todas maneras tenía más pruebas contundentes.

-¿Me vas a negar que hoy hablaron a la salida de clases?- preguntó, volviendo a su improvisado cuestionario.

-No, me preguntó acerca de las monedas que utilizamos en el ED, tenía un problema con el hechizo y quería unas iguales para su equipo de Quidditch- recibió como respuesta.

OK, esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero él estaba seguro de que Hadley era el chico del pergamino. Así que tomó el cuaderno, y señaló:

-¿Me vas a negar que lo miraste una vez en clases?

Hermione lanzó otra carcajada, y señaló la columna de miradas, remarcando las que decía _"a mi" _con el dedo índice.

-Está bien, está bien- trató Harry, intentando evitar demostrar su humillación pública al verse derrotado. – Todavía tengo un as bajo la manga, Hermione, y se llama: Hall Waddle; lo has mirado una vez en clases de Transformaciones.

-Mmm, déjame ver- fingió pensar Hermione, y Harry sintió un breve acceso de alegría- claro, lo miré una vez contra…mñesiete…mñtreinta….seiscientas cuarenta y tres a ti.

Harry enarcó una ceja; eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando.

-Eso no sigue el patrón- argumentó con solemnidad.

-Tienes razón Harry James Potter- respondió Hermione tan claramente que Harry sintió un bloque compacto de cemento caer sobre su cerebro.

-Yo…entraba en el patrón- balbuceó Harry para sus adentros. Hermione rodó los ojos tan reforzadamente que incluso parecían tener sonido.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el cuál el pánico parecía apoderarse del rostro de Harry hasta atenuarlo en una sincera sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta- dijo Hermione tímidamente, en un murmuro sólo audible para Harry. Él la miró con detenimiento y se acercó, dubitativamente, hacia ella.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido tiempo en eso- explicó con una sonrisa, mientras su mano se alzaba y decoraba con florituras la mejilla de Hermione.

-No fuiste muy brillante, detective Potter- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer de las caricias de Harry.

Antes de entregarse por completo a la degustación de los labios de Hermione que clamaban por él; Harry encontró la explicación en sus propias palabras.

-Como ya dije, no sé que haría sin ti, Hermione.

------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta humilde historia. Si sientes deseos de comentarla o decir que tan horrible ha estado, no dudes en dejarme un review. Aquellos que tengan cuenta o dejen su dirección de e-mail serán respondidos. Y si no, muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos gigantes,

Laura.


End file.
